Concubine
by Hydrilla
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE] Kisah cinta dalam kerajaan yang terus berputar. Saling bertaut bagaikan mata rantai yang terus tersambung. Kisah di masa lalu, hari esok yang menanti, semuanya membayang bagaikan lembayung senja yang terguris di ufuk barat. Hanya karena sisi egoisme yang begitu besar, semuanya kini menjadi rumit./ Summary changed!
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

_Inilah kisahku. Kisah seorang selir raja yang selalu dinomor duakan. Kisah seorang selir yang bahkan keberadaannya tak diakui, dan dibenci. Ya, dibenci oleh gugusan pendukung sang permaisuri. Tetapi, selalu dibutuhkan oleh sang raja untuk membagi keluh kesahnya, membagi kepenatan hidup, dan menuntaskan gairah. Membagi segala hal yang dianggap tabu oleh para raja untuk dibagi dengan khalayak umum, terutama sang permaisuri. _

_ Tapi, aku selir yang berbeda._

_ Karena sosokku selalu dibutuhkan oleh orang lain. Meski mereka tak tahu siapa sebenarnya aku. Karena rahasia ini tersimpan rapat, hanya segelintir orang yang tahu akan hal ini. Tetapi, inilah yang membuatku terperosok ke dalam jurang kebingungan. Karena sosok lain ingin memilikiku sedangkan aku masih milik raja._

.

.

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONCUBINE**_

_**.**_

_**Prolog**_

_**.**_

_**Rate M for many reason :3**_

_**Setting kerajaan sesuai imajinasi saya :p**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Semilir angin berhembus lembut. Menerbangkan beberapa kelopak Sakura yang kini berguguran. Musim semi baru saja dimulai. Namun, keindahan bunga yang bermekaran telah terlihat di sepanjang jalan. Ini musim yang telah ditunggu. Setelah sekian lama bergelung dengan selimut yang tebal, kini bisa dengan bebas beraktivitas tanpa takut rasa panas dan dingin. Hanya kesejukan yang menguar, serta senyuman yang mengembang di wajah seorang wanita bersurai senada dengan guguran _Sakura _yang bermekaran.

_Ah, wanita itu juga indah._

Parasnya seelok nama yang diberikan sang orang tua, Haruno Sakura. Yang berarti bunga _Sakura _di musim semi. Cocok untuknya yang selalu tampak ceria, beserta senyum yang selalu terhias di wajah manisnya.

Sakura sedikit berjalan tergesa menuju istana kerajaan. _Kimono_ yang dikenakannya sedikit kotor diujung akibat debu tanah yang merebak akibat langkahnya. Rambut merah mudanya hanya disanggul dengan tusuk konde. Ia tak sempat membenahi dandanan akibat kabar mengejutkan yang diterimanya pagi ini. Ia sungguh terkejut, ketika mendapati sosok _anbu, _prajurit khusus kerajaan, telah menemuinya pada dini hari. Ternyata, sang raja sakit, dan ia harus cepat menemuinya.

Sebagai tabib kerajaan, ia harus selalu siap sedia. Mengobati tiap anggota kerajaan yang sakit, atau mengobati luka para prajurit yang telah berjuang di garis depan untuk mempertahankan wilayah, merebut wilayah, atau melakukan perluasan wilayah, serta melindungi rakyat. Tak ayal ia sering merasa lelah, belum ia harus mengobati para rakyat dengan gratis. Sungguh, pekerjaannya sebagai tabib kerajaan amatlah cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya, hingga ia tak perlu meminta kepingan emas dari rakyat untuk biaya pengobatan. Karena ia tahu, di luar sana masih ada rakyat yang mati kelaparan karena kemiskinan. Meski negeri yang ditempatinya termasuk makmur.

Kedatangannya disambut oleh para dayang, sebelum ia memasuki kamar sang raja. Napasnya tercekat melihat sang raja kini terbaring lemah, tak berdaya di atas _futon. _Di sampingnya, duduk sang permaisuri dengan air muka sedih. Bahkan mata seindah mutiaranya telah berkaca-kaca. Sakura segera menghampirinya. Ia duduk di samping _futon _sang raja, pada sisi yang berbeda dari permaisuri.

"Hinata-_sama…."_

Suara itu mengalun pelan, tertelan udara. Kini keheningan merasuk, hanya isakan wanita yang dipanggil 'Hinata-_sama' _yang memenuhi ruangan. Sakura mendesah pelan. Hatinya kini terusik. Miris melihat sang raja yang hanya bisa tergolek lemah dan juga miris… akan dirinya sendiri.

Kadang, ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang terus menjadi bayang-bayang hitam di antara keduanya. Ia tak bisa berpura-pura bahwa ia selalu dalam lingkupan cahaya putih. Karena sejujurnya, ia lebih hitam, lebih pekat dari sang kegelapan itu sendiri. Ia berdosa karena menjadi dinding penghalang hubungan sang permaisuri dan sang raja. Menjadi sosok yang terus membuntuti mereka, seolah ia adalah refleksi mereka di bawah cahaya. Ia malu, sungguh malu jika semua orang yang telah mempercayainya tahu bahwa ia seorang selir, sosok yang dibenci setengah mati karena merusak hubungan raja dan permaisuri.

Sebenarnya, ia tak tega menyakiti hati wanita yang kini menjadi permaisuri. Menyakiti sosok lembut, penuh pesona dan teramat anggun itu membuatnya semakin membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa ia wanita jalang, ia lebih rendah dari sampah sekalipun. Karena ia kotor, sekotor-kotornya manusia. Pekerjaannya mulia, tetapi statusnya hina.

Ia ingin menghentikan semua. Tapi… tatapan memohon dari sang raja membuatnya tak berdaya. Lelaki yang terkenal angkuh itu bahkan pernah menangis untuknya, memohon agar Sakura tetap berada di sisinya. Menopang sosoknya yang terkenal kuat, tapi rapuh di dalamnya. Ia lebih tak tega lagi pada sang raja. Ia tahu benar bagaimana seluruh sifat lelaki itu, bagaimana ia bersikap dan menyembunyikan perasaan. Kekangan keluarga kerajaan membuat laki-laki itu merasa dalam sangkar, dimana segalanya diatur hingga perasaannya ikut diatur. Hingga kadang lelaki itu mati rasa, menjadikannya sosok dingin, dan tak tersentuh.

"Ngh…."

Suara yang meluncur dari bibir lelaki berparas tampan yang terbaring di atas _futon _itu membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunan. Ia segera mengulurkan tangan mungilnya yang seolah tenggelam dalam lengan _kimono _berwarna kuning cerahnya. Sengatan rasa panas menjalari tangannya. Ia kemudian beralih pada tangan sang raja, memeriksa denyut nadi dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan tiap pergerakan udara dan getaran-getaran kecil yang berasal dari lengan sang raja.

_Aneh._

Semuanya terasa aneh. Detak jantungnya normal, hanya suhu tubuh yang tinggi dan deru napas yang memberat. _Penyakit apa sebenarnya? _Tanyanya dalam hati. Kemudian pikirannya menjelajah jauh ke dalam ingatan masa lalu. Seolah ia pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kemudian senyum penuh kelegaan hadir di wajah manisnya.

Hampir saja jantungnya terasa mau copot melihat keadaan raja yang mengenaskan. Tapi kini ia ingin tertawa, bahkan ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Kikikan geli mengalun begitu saja dari mulutnya. Membuat Hinata yang terisak menatap wajahnya dengan bingung. Dan raja yang tadi memejamkan mata, kini menampilkan permata sekelam malam dengan dahi mengerut. Dengusan sebal keluar begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

Sakura berusaha menghentikan kikikannya. Ia sadar telah melakukan hal tidak sopan di lingkungan kerajaan yang menjunjung tinggi kesopanan.

"_Summinasen, _Sasuke-_sama. _S-saya hanya… ti-tidak menyangka bahwa Anda masih…."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah. Kesal karena presepsi Sakura benar. Sedangkan Hinata masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura. Melihat suaminya tergolek lemah seperti tadi saja sudah cukup membuatnya sedih dan meneteskan air mata. Tapi mengapa tadi Sakura malah tertawa?

"Sa-saya tidak menyangka Anda masih sering mengalami demam musim semi[1]. Mungkin teh hijau dan memakan makanan hangat akan membuat Anda merasa lebih baik."

Ucapan Sakura hanya disambut dengusan Sasuke dan helaan napas penuh kelegaan oleh Hinata. Sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin tertawa, tapi itu tidak sopan apalagi ini menertawai suaminya. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"Saya permisi dulu, Yang Mulia."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah keluar setelah menggeser pintu. Ia tak sanggup lebih lama berada dalam satu ruangan dengan sepasang suami istri yang tampak serasi itu.

Ia mengela napas, entah yang keberapa. Ia akan menenangkan diri dulu sebelum memulai aktivitasnya sebagai tabib. Buncahan emosi kini mendeburnya dengan kuat. Membuatnya kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa tegas. Ia tak bisa mengambil pilihan untuk tetap berada di sisi Sasuke ataupun meninggalkannya. Ia ingin meninggalkannya, tapi rasa cinta… Ya, cintanya yang sejak dulu terpendam untuk Sasuke mencegahnya. Jikalau ia tetap berada di sisi Sasuke, ia semakin merasa bersalah dan semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

_Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawab, _desahnya dalam hati.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum pada anak kecil yang menatapnya dengan mata sayu. Jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas. Anak itu sehabis menangis, takut akan prasangka buruknya jika ia dibawa ke tabib, maka ia akan dipertemukan dengan sosok pria tua, dengan jenggot putih yang panjangnya menyentuh tanah. Terlebih lagi, jika nanti ia akan diminumkan ramuan herbal yang rasanya tidak enak, seolah mencuci mulutnya.

_Dan ternyata tidak._

Ia dibawa ke bidadari –menurutnya, yang memerlakukannya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Mengobatinya dengan ramuan manis, yang ia tak tahu terbuat dari apa.

"_Ne, _Konohamaru-_kun, _bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan lembut. Ia mengusap kepala anak itu yang ditumbuhi rambut berwarna coklat.

"Um… terasa lebih baik," jawabnya dengan pandangan polos. Ia memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura. "_Ne, _apa yang _Sensei _tuangkan ke dalam ramuan itu? Mengapa rasanya tidak pahit seperti dari tabib lainnya?"

Sakura tertawa. Ia mencubit pipi gempal Konohamaru dengan gemas, namun tak terlalu keras. "Kucampur dengan madu agar kau mau meminumnya. Kau suka?"

Konohamaru mengangguk. Ia tersenyum ceria. "Kapan-kapan buatkan lagi, ya?"

Wanita musim semi itu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. Seringaian licik lebih tepatnya. "Aku tidak mau! Aku hanya memberikannya padamu jika kau sakit. Apa kau mau sakit terus?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Konohamaru kesal dengan bibir cemberut.

"Nah, pulanglah sekarang. Kau ditunggu orang tuamu."

Konohamaru langsung mengangguk dan berlari keluar setelah mengucapkan kata '_arigat__ō__'_ pada Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum. Keceriaan dari pasien-pasiennya seolah membuat rasa lelahnya menghilang seketika. Ia senang, bahagia bila ia dapat bermanfaat bagi orang lain. Karena baginya, manusia baru dianggap berarti jika dapat melakukan hal yang bermanfaat bagi orang lain.

"Sakura-_chan."_

Mendengar suara yang sangat khas dan ia kenali, Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dari gulungan kesehatan. Matanya sedikit membelalak melihat siapa yang datang.

_Sosok itu…_

Masih dengan senyum cerianya, dan juga sosok hangatnya. Mentari yang bersinar, itulah penggambaran tepat untuk Naruto yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum senang, rindu pada sahabatnya yang telah lama pergi untuk mempertahankan wilayah kerajaan dari penyerbuan musuh.

"Aku rindu Sakura-_chan!" _

Dengan cepat, Naruto memeluk Sakura. Namun dapat di cegah wanita itu dengan membentangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jangan asal peluk, _Baka!" _Hardik Sakura dengan senyuman sinis. Ia bersiap menjitak Naruto dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku 'kan baru saja pulang misi. Kenapa Sakura-_chan _mau memukulku? Kejamnya~"

Naruto merengek dengan memeluk lengan Sakura. Mata sebiru langitnya memandang Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang ia rindukan. Dapat tertawa bersama dengan Sakura, tanpa perlu memikirkan kekhawatiran jika musuh datang menyerang. Ia akan melupakan sejenak jabatannya sebagai jendral dari para prajurit. Ia akan menjadi sosok Uzumaki Naruto di hadapan Sakura. Tersenyum tulus, dan berusaha menjaga Sakura dari segala ancaman.

"Iya-iya. Sini, kuobati lukamu," kata Sakura. Ia menarik Naruto duduk di lantai _tatami _beralas karpet tebal. Wanita itu mengobati luka-luka Naruto dengan telaten. Berusaha agar tak menyakiti pria berambut pirang itu.

Naruto memang tak bisa menahan perasaanya. Dan ia tak pernah berniat untuk membunuh perasaan itu. Semuanya berkembang tanpa bisa ia cegah. Hingga debaran jantungnya perlahan menggila, rona merah pun tak jua hilang dari wajahnya kala berhadapan dengan Sakura.

_Karena Uzumaki Naruto mencintai Haruno Sakura._

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Pendar bulan seolah menghilang, bahkan sang bintang pun enggan menampakkan diri. Suhu riuh rendah, kontras dengan malam-malam lain yang seharusnya cerah di musim semi. Lolongan serigala perlahan terdengar, tanda malam telah berangsur-angsur meninggi. Sebagian besar orang akan memilih untuk menutup pintu rumah mereka rapat-rapat, karena suasana yang mencekam.

Sosok itu berdiri tegap di atas atap sebuah rumah. Memakai pakaian serba gelap. Ditambah cahaya remang-remang dari lentera yang di pasang oleh warga tak mampu memerlihatkan wajahnya. Hanya matanya yang berpendar merah, sewarna dengan darah. Menatap tajam sebuah bangunan kayu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia melompati tiap atap dengan kemampuan khusus. Karena ia adalah seorang ninja kelas hebat.

Ia berhenti, tepat di depan jendela kayu yang tertutup. Ia hapal tempat itu, sangat hapal. Dengan perlahan, ia membukanya. Tidak terkunci dan memang selalu dibiarkan agar tak terkunci. Ia bergumam sesuatu hingga terdengar bunyi 'poff' kecil. _Kekkai _yang terpasang pun lenyap. Ia memasukinya dengan mudah, memasangnya lagi agar kegiatannya nanti tidak terganggu.

Mata semerah darah itu berangsur-angsur menghitam, kemudian memandang lembut wanita yang tengah tertidur di atas _futon. _Ia menghampirnya dan langsung saja membaringkan dirinya di samping wanita itu. Memandangi wajah damai itu sebelum mengecup bibir mungil yang seolah menggodanya. Kecupan-kecupan itu terus berlangsung, berulang-ulang. Hingga sang empunya terusik dan terbangun.

"Ss-Sa-Sasuke-_sama…? _A-Anda sedang sakit. Tak seharusnya di sini._"_

Pria itu memandang tajam dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Dikecupnya puncak kepala wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sakura mengangguk di dada bidang Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecil merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar ditiap relung hatinya. Perlakuan lembut Sasuke seakan melumerkannya. Membuatnya nyaman meski dalam dekapan penuh keposesifan.

_Tapi…_

Semua ini akan berakhir ketika fajar menjelang. Pria itu akan datang tengah malam. Menghabiskan penghujung dan awal hari dengannya. Entah sekedar memeluknya, membicarakan tentang segala hal atau… bercinta. Ia tak pernah bisa menolak kedatangan lelaki itu, karena hati kecilnya pun meminta demikian. Tapi, ia sadar siapa dirinya. Maka, ia hanya bisa mengharapkan kedatangan Sasuke hingga tertidur, atau menggantungkan harapan hampa ketika Sasuke tak datang menemuinya.

Biarlah, ia rela jika ia menjadi yang kedua. Asal Sasuke akan kembali berlabuh padanya, memeluknya penuh kehangatan dan mengecupnya penuh sayang. Tanpa ada seorang pun tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan saat kedudukan bulan tertinggi hingga fajar terguris di cakrawala.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**[1] Demam musim semi itu biasanya yang kena anak-anak. Jadi Sasuke malu karena udah gede masih aja demam musim semi, wkwkwk.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Holaaaaaaaa! Ada yang kangen saya? #wink #ditabok**_

_**Muehehehehe, saya bawa fanfic Multi chapter tapi baru prolog, semoga pada suka yaaa ;)**_

_**Ini tentang Selir alias gundik, tapi bukan selir yang selir-seliran(?). Wkwkwk, btw Concubine artinya Selir/Gundik kan ya? :/**_

_**Settingnya ini sesuai imajinasi saya karena saya terlalu males nge-search di mbah google tentang kerajaan Jepang zaman dulu. Dan soal ninja itu, kalo ga salah aku pernah baca zaman dulu juga udah ada ninja dan samurai. Jadi, dianggep ini AR alias Alternative Reality juga boleh #maksa :p**_

_**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review untuk melihat bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fanfic ini. ;D**_

_**Yang review saya kasih hadiah kecup deh, muaaach :***_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling

Kaki-kaki itu menjejak dengan mantap di atas tanah. Membuat debu-debu berterbangan akibat tekanan dari kakinya mengempaskan udara. _Kimono_ ungu pudar yang dipakainya sedikit lusuh, menandakan bahwa ia telah lama melakukan perjalanan. Sosok itu memandang gerbang perbatasan, pintu masuk menuju Kerajaan Konoha yang makmur. Ia memicing, pandangannya sulit di definisikan. Tapi, sebuah seringaian licik hadir begitu saja sesaat setelah matanya berkilat penuh bahaya.

_"Kehancuran Uchiha telah tiba."_

.

.

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONCUBINE**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Feeling**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat di terima dengan senang hati ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fajar telah menyingsing. Meninggalkan goresan jingga di cakrawala. Angin berhembus lembut, bermain dengan dedaunan sehingga menimbulkan suara gemerisik pelan. Burung bercicit, terbang di _horizon_ biru langit. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari belum terlalu pagi, matahari pun masih malu-malu menampilkan cahayanya. Mata kelamnya memandang wanita dalam dekapannya dengan tatapan lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

Wanita di hadapannya inilah, satu-satunya orang yang mampu mengerti dirinya. Wanita yang selalu memandangnya dengan sinar kelembutan. Meski istrinya juga menatapnya dengan lembut, tapi tatapan itu cenderung memuja. Bukan tatapan teduh nan lembut yang seolah berkata 'semua baik-baik saja' dan mampu mengusir rasa gundahnya. Dan tatapan itu hanya ia terima dari wanita berambut merah muda dalam dekapannya.

Dipeluknya Sakura dengan erat, tak mau kehilangan sosok yang akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman saat ia datang. Entah apa yang dia rasakan kepada wanita itu. Ia hanya ingin memiliki wanita berambut _pink _yang selalu tersenyum untuknya, memerlakukannya dengan lembut, memanjanya, melakukan hal-hal lain seperti yang dilakukan oleh mendiang ibunya. Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa ia ingin menjadikan Sakura miliknya. Meski ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah dijodohkan dengan Sang Putri Hyuuga, tapi dorongan untuk memiliki Sakura semakin besar. Tak ayal ia menjadikan Sakura sebagai selirnya.

_Selir…_

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pedih. Siksaan batin yang ia rasakan pasti dirasakan juga oleh Sakura. Menutupi hubungan mereka dan bersikap layaknya seorang hamba dengan tuannya membuat sengatan kecil menghujam hatinya. Tapi mengumbar _status_ mereka sama saja membunuh Sakura dengan perlahan.

Mungkin saja ia tak merasakan apa-apa, justru kebebasan untuk bersama Sakura semakin luas. Tapi tidak dengan wanita itu. Karena gunjingan-gunjingan pasti akan melayang untuknya. Mencacinya, menghinanya, siksaan batin itu akan tumbuh semakin besar.

_Mengapa ia bisa tahu?_

Karena kakaknya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kedekatan sang kakak dengan seorang pelayan di sebuah kedai berujung pada kematian sang wanita. Tentu tidak salah jika seorang raja memiliki selir, tapi ia ingat betul saat itu, semua orang mencaci wanita itu. Menggunjingnya bahkan tak segan-segan melakukan aksi kekerasan pada wanita malang itu, meski di depan kakaknya semua berperilaku baik. Orang-orang itu adalah orang yang tergila-gila pada sang permaisuri mereka saat itu. Tentu ia tahu semua itu, karena ia menyaksikannya secara langsung. Bahkan ia tahu saat kakaknya frustasi, dan melarikan diri, berujung pada pengangkatannya sebagai raja karena orang tua mereka telah tiada. Sedangkan istri sah kakaknya menghilang tanpa jejak.

Ia tak mau, dan tak akan membiarkan hal itu terulang. Maka, mati-matian ia menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. Membuat jarak aman meski saat melihat Sakura ia langsung ingin menerkam wanita itu. Merengkuhnya dalam hangat dan mengecup bibir merah merekah yang menggodanya. Tapi, ia menahan itu semua.

Lagipula, ia juga tak mau menyakiti hati wanita yang telah menjadi istri resminya. Wanita itu terlalu lembut, memiliki perasaan sehalus sutera. Ia tak berhak menyakiti Hinata karena gadis itu pun hanya menerima perjodohan yang telah diatur oleh orang tua mereka bahkan sebelum mereka berdua lahir. Hinata pun memerlakukannya dengan baik, layaknya istri kepada suami. Karena itulah, ia tak ingin menyakiti wanita itu, karena sejujurnya wanita bermata _amethyst _itu tidaklah bersalah. Bahkan menyentuhnya saja ia tak tega.

Ia bimbang. Ragu akan perasannya sendiri. Satu hal yang pasti adalah, ia akan melalui semuanya, seiring dengan waktu yang terus berjalan. Dipandanginya wanita dalam rengkuhannya sekali lagi. Menatapnya dengan lembut sebelum mengecup bibir wanita itu.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Ia berdiri dan dibenahinya _yukata _berwarna biru gelap yang dipakainya. Kemudian, ia menghilang disertai asap tipis sesaat setelah itu.

Perlahan, mata teduh itu terbuka. Digenangi air mata yang menetes menuruni pipinya. Selalu begini. Lelaki itu akan pergi setelah fajar menyingsing, dan kembali lagi saat bulan berada dikedudukan tertingginya.

"Selamat jalan," desahnya parau.

.

.

Aktivitas pagi di Konoha telah berlangsung. Banyak kedai di pinggir jalan yang telah buka. Sapaan-sapaan terdengar di sepanjang jalan, mengundang senyum bagi sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang mengenakan _kimono _biru langitnya. _Obi _berwarna biru tuanya tampak serasi dengan corak bunga _lily_ putih yang terukir indah di _kimono _miliknya.

Langkahnya terhenti, saat matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tengah tersungkur di tanah. Instingnya sebagai tabib mulai merangsang sarafnya agar berjalan mendekat. Dan ia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan saat di hadapannya terbaring lelaki yang berlumuran darah. _Kimono _yang dipakai lelaki itu tampak lusuh, penuh debu dan bekas bakaran di ujungnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi, Tuan?"

Sakura berjongkok, memeriksa denyut nadi lelaki itu dengan saksama. Napas lelaki itu memburu, tersenggal-senggal sebelum memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Sakura makin panik, nyawa lelaki di hadapannya sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

"Tolong! Tolooong!"

Teriakannya menggema, mengusik pagi yang tenang. Banyak orang menghampirinya, memandangnya penuh kekhawatiran. Naruto juga berada dalam gerombolan itu. Dipikirannya, ia hanya ingin menolong Sakura saat mendengar teriakan itu.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_sensei?" _Tanya salah satu warga.

Sakura dengan cepat menyahut, "Tolong bantu saya memapahnya, kasihan dia."

"Biar aku yang membantumu, Sakura-_chan," _Naruto menyahut. Ia berjongkok dan meraih bahu pria yang tersungkur tadi. Salah seorang warga berambut cepak membantunya.

Sakura langsung saja mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Dia begitu panik. Karena, jika ia terlambat mengobati pria itu, tentu saja satu nyawa melayang. Dan ia tak akan tega. Kematian begitu membuatnya ketakutan, menggigil seakan direndam dalam kubangan salju. Maka dari itu, ia menjadi tabib. Untuk mencegah, setidaknya mengurangi, kematian.

"_Sakura-sensei baik hati, ya? Dia mau menolong orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya."_

Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar beberapa perkataan yang memujinya. Ia tersenyum miris, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Andaikan orang-orang itu tahu, apa kebenaran yang disembunyikannya. Orang-orang yang mengadakan pawai besar-besaran untuk menyambut sang permaisuri itu pasti akan membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Dihalaunya pikiran negatif yang hinggap di kepalanya. Yang menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah mengobati pria yang tengah dibopong Naruto.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun…"_

Panggilan dengan nada lembut itu membuat Sasuke menoleh. Dia tersenyum tipis, amat sangat tipis kepada istrinya. Ditalikannya pita putih yang membalut _kimono _kerajaannya. Tak lupa, sebilah _katana_ disisipkannya ke bagian belakang punggung.

"Hn?" Sahutnya pelan. Namun cukup mampu didengar oleh gendang telinga Hinata.

"Se-semalam… Anda kemana? Saat saya terbangun ditengah malam, Anda tidak ada. Bahkan saya telah menunggu Anda hingga tertidur. Tapi, saat saya terbangun keesokan harinya, Anda telah berada di samping saya."

Sasuke sedikit terbelalak. Napasnya terhenti sesaat. Selama ini, ia belum pernah ketahuan. Ia tak menyangka jika Hinata menunggunya hingga tertidur. Rasa bersalah sedikit menyusupi hatinya. Tapi, jika ia menjawab jujur, akan semakin menyakiti hati istrinya.

"Aku membicarakan kepentingan kerajaan dengan para tetua," jawabnya.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Urusan kerajaan. Suatu kode agar ia tak kembali bertanya. Karena ia hanya seorang permaisuri, tak diperkenankan untuk tahu urusan politik. Ia mengangguk sebelum keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

.

.

Sakura cukup bernapas lega. Pria yang tadi ditolongnya selamat. Senyuman manis terukir indah. Rasa hangat itu merasuk ke relung jiwanya. Ia berhasil mencegah kematian. Rasa bangga, senang, dan syukur bercampur menjadi satu. Bahkan saking senangnya, ia tak tahu bahwa sejak tadi tangannya digenggam oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Rasa hangat itu juga mengalir ke dalam hatinya. Sedikit rona merah hadir di wajah _tan_nya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bertalu-talu sejak tadi. Bahkan ia tidak menyangka, Sakura tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya sama sekali. Membuatnya serasa melayang ke langit ketujuh.

"Ngh~"

Mereka berdua tersentak. Saat lelaki berambut perak itu terbangun. Mereka memandangnya dengan penuh keterkejutan. Sakura tak menyangka jika kesadaran dari lelaki yang baru saja ditolongnya tadi bisa kembali dengan secepat itu. Luka-luka yang didapatkan lelaki itu bukanlah luka ringan. Itu sebabnya ia sangat khawatir pada keadaan lelaki itu. Dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Naruto, membuat lelaki itu sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tuan?"

Suara Sakura hanya tersambut dengan erangan rasa sakit beserta lenguhan. Sakura sedikit panik, tapi ia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang. Disodorkannya _ocha _hangat pada lelaki itu, berharap agar cairan kecoklatan itu mampu membuat lelaki yang sedang terbaring itu merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Lelaki berambut perak itu menggumamkan kata '_terima kasih' _pelan sebelum meneguk _ocha _dengan perlahan. Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil menumbuk beberapa tumbuhan _herbal_ untuk dioleskan ke luka luar lelaki itu. Sedangkan Naruto, pria itu memandangi Sakura yang bergerak gesit untuk mengambil beberapa dedaunan, alang-alang, dan akar tanaman. Membayangkan meminum ramuan seperti itu cukup membuatnya mual. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Permisi, Sakura-_chan. _Aku harus pergi," ucapnya.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum pada Naruto, "Aku mengerti. _Arigat__ō__, _Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk. Kemudian, ia menggeser pintu dan segera menghilang. Sakura mulai mengoleskan ramuan yang tadi ditumbuknya ke luka-luka lelaki itu. Menimbulkan desisan perih keluar begitu saja dari pria berambut perak itu.

"_Ano… _Siapa namamu, Tuan?" Sakura bertanya. Ia sedikit was-was bila lelaki yang pertama kali ditemuinya ini adalah penyusup dari kerajaan lain. Meski mungkin saja kalau lelaki dihadapannya ini merupakan pasukan khusus kerajaan yang memang tidak diperkenankan memerlihatkan wajahnya.

"A-ak-aku… _Kk-Kka-Ka-aarrrgghhh!"_

Rasa sakit itu menyerangnya. Seolah menikam kepalanya dengan ujung tombak, atau ribuan _kunai _dan _shuriken _menghujaminya. Rasanya sakit, pening, hingga rasanya kepala miliknya mau pecah.

Sakura panik. Diambilkannya ramuan yang telah dipersiapkannya semenjak melihat luka lebam di tengkuk dan kening lelaki itu. Ia menyodorkannya, dan segera diterima lelaki itu dengan gemetar. Diteguknya dengan cepat hingga beberapa menetes lewat sudut bibirnya. Rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang, meski pening masih menyergapnya.

"Ternyata yang kukhawatirkan benar terjadi, Tuan. Luka di sekitar tengkuk dan keningmu mungkin melukai saraf di otakmu," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "Beristirahatlah."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas _futon. _Sakura mengela napas, ia harus cepat kembali ke istana karena tugasnya telah menunggu. Banyak prajurit kerajaan yang menantinya untuk segera ia obati. Apalagi, ia telah mendengar bahwa prajurit kerajaan yang ditugasi untuk memertahankan wilayah kerajaan bagian utara dari serangan musuh yang tiba-tiba datang telah tiba di istana.

.

.

Lelaki tampan itu berjalan dengan angkuh di lorong istana. Rambut coklat panjangnya berkibar pelan tertiup angin nakal yang masuk melalui pintu-pintu geser yang sengaja di buka. _Kimono _putihnya tampak lusuh, beberapa luka lebam dan darah yang telah mengering menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"_Tch." _

Ia mendecih, tak menyangka bahwa lawannya cukup tangguh hingga mampu melukainya. Namun, ia masih cukup mampu membawa kerajaan Konoha dipuncak kemenangan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser yang cukup besar berlukiskan bunga-bunga yang terhempas angin dengan tinta emas. Beberapa penjaga tampak menyingkir saat ia menatap mereka. Ia mengela napas sebelum menggeser pintu tersebut.

"Permisi, Yang Mulia."

Lelaki itu bersujud di hadapan Sasuke. Menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam dari biasa karena ia cukup malu. Malu karena baru kali ini ada lawan yang bisa membuat darahnya menetes dari goresan _katana _yang dihunuskan padanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya menggumam. Sedikit terkejut melihat kakak iparnya babak belur.

_Kakak ipar…_

"Lapor, Yang Mulia. Kekacauan di utara telah selesai diatasi. Musuh berhasil dipukul mundur oleh pasukan," kata lelaki bermata _amethyst _itu.

"Kerja bagus, Jenderal," puji Sasuke. "Kau bisa mengobati lukamu di ruangan kesehatan kerajaan, Neji-…," jeda sejenak.

Sasuke mengambil napas, rasanya cukup menyesakkan dan rindu memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan seperti ini.

"…-_niisama_."

.

.

Sasuke mengela napas. Neji telah pergi dari sana, menyisakannya seorang diri. Tiba-tiba, ingatan masa lalu hadir begitu saja. Membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasanya cukup menyesakkan. Ingatan masa lalunya berputar cepat dalam benaknya. Bagaikan kaset rusak yang berbunyi memekakkan telinga. Jantungnya semakin berpacu, rasa pening menyergapnya. Napasnya menderu, seolah ia dikejar oleh monster jahat yang akan membunuhnya dalam sekali kibasan.

_Darah…_

Cairan merah pekat itu seolah melingkupinya. Mencengkramnya begitu kuat. Rasa sakit itu semakin menghujamnya. Melemparkan sayatan-sayatan imajiner yang seakan melukainya.

Senyuman lembut ibu kesayangannya terlintas begitu saja dalam benaknya. Membuat napasnya menderu, seolah tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia terjatuh dari singgah sananya. Berlutut di lantai _tatami _sambil menyengkram _kimono _bagian dadanya. Rasanya sesak, hingga mau mati saja rasanya.

Semuanya berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Darah, gelimpangan mayat. Senyum lemah sang Ibunda, senyuman bijaksana sang Ayahanda. Semuanya bagaikan _slide _yang terus diputar dalam benaknya. Ia tak kuat lagi. Rasanya amat menyakitkan.

"Errggh…."

Geraman itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Ia seorang diri. Terpekur dalam keputus asaan dan kesepian. Semuanya menggelap. Rasa sakit itu membuat seluruh indranya mati rasa. Hitam, pekat… semuanya seolah melingkupinya dalam asa yang mengusik jiwanya. Hingga ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Namun, sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah kaki. Kelopak matanya kini sepenuhnya tertutup. Satu-satunya yang ia ingat adalah, sesosok gadis manis berambut merah muda tersenyum untuknya. Alam bawah sadarnya terus menyugestinya untuk memanggil sosok yang semalam dipeluknya. Tetapi, ia terlanjur tak sadarkan diri.

'_Sakura….'_

.

.

Hyuuga Neji kembali mendecih melihat sosok Sakura yang tengah tersenyum pada salah seorang prajurit yang tengah berterima kasih padanya. Ia tak pernah suka pada wanita itu. Menurutnya, semua hal yang dilakukan wanita berambut _pink _itu adalah kepalsuan. Senyumannya, kesediaannya mengobati pasien, semuanya –menurutnya adalah palsu.

Ia melangkah memasuki ruang kesehatan itu. Mata mutiaranya melirik kesana-kemari, melihat tabib yang tengah disibukkan oleh para prajurit yang terluka. Satu-satunya tabib yang tidak menangani pasien adalah Sakura. Ia mendecih lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia sebenarnya tak mau diobati oleh wanita itu, namun tubuhnya terluka dan memerlukan tanganan medis agar lukanya tak bertambah parah. Ia harus menurunkan egoismenya.

"Ah, Neji-_sama," _kata Sakura. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat salah satu jendral kebanggaan Konoha babak belur.

Neji memandang Sakura tajam. Membuat wanita itu menunduk, menghindari tatapan _amethyst _yang seolah menghunusnya dengan ribuan _shuriken. _Kemudian, lelaki berambut coklat panjang itu duduk di hadapan Sakura. Wanita itu langsung cepat-cepat mengambil kain putih bersih yang dibasahinya dengan air hangat, untuk membersihkan luka-luka Neji.

Neji meringis merasakan perih yang menjalari tubuhnya. Rasa sakit itu tetap ada, meski Sakura berusaha agar hati-hati. Ditelitinya satu-persatu luka Neji. Mencoba menganalisis, Sakura memerhatikan dengan seksama luka-luka yang berada di tubuh Neji. Setelah selesai memebersihkan luka-luka itu, ia memilih beberapa tanaman untuk ditumbuknya hingga halus.

Dioleskannya perlahan tumbuhan yang telah ditumbuknya. Beberapa bagian ia sisihkan untuk dicamur dengan air dan madu untuk diminum lelaki itu. Namun, ia sedikit terkejut saat Neji memajukan wajahnya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Sakura membiru sebelum lelaki itu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan istana.

"_Jangan pikir aku tak tahu rahasiamu, Jalang!"_

.

.

Hinata sungguh panik saat ia kambali ke singgah sananya, Sasuke tengah tersungkur tak berdaya di lantai berlapis _tatami. _Dipeluknya Sasuke dengan erat, dan segera berteriak minta tolong. Tak lama, para pengawal dan penjaga kerajaan datang berhamburan menemuinya. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat Sasuke tak sadarkan diri seperti itu.

Mereka mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. Menggelar _futon _dan menidurkan Sasuke di sana. Salah satu dari mereka berlari menuju ruang kesehatan istana. Memanggil salah satu tabib kepercayaan yang akan segera menangani Sasuke. Dan ternyata, hanya ada Sakura. Yang lain tengah sibuk mengobati para prajurit setelah peperangan memertahankan wilayah kerajaan bagian utara.

Mendengar kabar Sasuke pingsan, segera saja Sakura memercepat langkah kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke. Dengan perasaan cemas, digenggamnya tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Keringat dingin terus keluar dari lelaki berparas tampan itu. Diperiksanya detak jantung dan suhu tubuh Sasuke. Pria itu terus bergerak tak nyaman. Seolah ada yang mengusiknya.

Kekhawatiran Sakura semakin menjadi. Semakin dieratkan genggaman tangannya, berharap mampu mengurangi kegelisahan dan memberi kenyaman pada Sasuke.

"Sshh, semuanya baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun. _Aku ada untukmu. Jangan khawatir, semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau aman di sini. _Aku selalu menemanimu," _bisik Sakura di telinga Sasuke.

Bagaikan mantra ajaib, Sasuke berangsur-angsur tenang. Membuat semua yang ada di sana menghela napas lega. Mereka hanya tahu, bahwa Sakura adalah tabib terhebat yang pernah ada. Karena, mereka tidak tahu apa yang Sakura bisikkan. Dan apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka –Sasuke dan Sakura, di masa lalu. Apa yang telah mereka janjikan. Dan apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan miris. Ia adalah istri Sasuke, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya saat sedang genting seperti tadi. Ia merasa tak berguna. Ia merasa tak pantas menjadi istri Sasuke. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk menjadi permaisuri.

Mata _amethyst _itu berkaca-kaca. Sebagai istri, ia berharap agar suaminya baik-baik saja. Hanya itu. Dan semoga, suaminya yang disayanginya itu bahagia. Ya, semoga Uchiha Sasuke bahagia wahai _Kami-sama. _

.

.

Bulan telah merajai langit malam. Bintang tak nampak di kanvas kelam itu. Suasana mencekam, ditambah hempasan angin malam yang menusuk kulit. Gemerisik dedaunan membuat melodi tersendiri, bersama dengan suara berisik binatang malam. Lentera-lentera di sepanjang jalan dan rumah penduduk bagaikan penghias kegelapan.

Sosok itu, lelaki dengan _kimono _lusuhnya berjalan cepat di antara gelapnya malam. Matanya berkilat, memandang penuh kebencian ke arah istana _Konoha _yang berdiri megah. Tubuhnya semakin bergerak cepat, seringan kapas yang melayang ia menyusup di antara helai pagar menjulang dan bangunan lain. Seringaian hadir begitu saja, saat ia berhasil memasuki istana.

Sementara itu, Hyuuga Neji terpaku menatap sang rembulan. Ia duduk di atas gerbang Konoha. _Kimono _putih bagian kanannya telah melorot, menampilkan lengan dan sebagian dadanya yang kekar. Hembusan angin malam seolah tak mampu menyusupi tubuhnya. Rambut coklat panjangnya melayang dimainkan angin. Mata _amethyst_ miliknya menatap rembulan dengan sendu.

Tatapan matanya menerawang. Menjelajah jauh menuju memorinya yang terdalam. Dimana segala awalnya dimulai. Perjodohan saudarinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke, ia yang diangkat menjadi jenderal dan kini mengabdikan diri pada Konoha, segalanya yang telah ia lalui.

Ia menghela napas. Tiba-tiba, ingatannya melayang kepada sosok Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang ia ketahui memiliki hubungan khusus dengan suami adiknya. Wanita jalang yang telah berani menjadi bayang-bayang rumah tangga yang dibina adiknya. Wanita yang amat dibencinya.

Semula, ia bersikap biasa saja dengan kehadiran Sakura. Menganggap layaknya tabib biasa yang kebetulan beruntung dan memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni sehingga bisa diangkat menjadi tabib istana. Tetapi, setelah sekian lama ia tinggal di sini, di kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh adik iparnya, ia mengendus adanya hal aneh yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua –Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata Sakura adalah seorang selir dari adik iparnya.

Kemarahan dan rasa benci sontak hadir dalam hatinya. Ia amat sangat membenci Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi, tentu ia tak mampu membenci Sasuke, sahabat dan adik iparnya sendiri. Lagipula, Hinata juga mencintai Sasuke. Mana mungkin ia bisa membenci seseorang yang dicintai adiknya sendiri. Sehingga, kebencian itu terpendam begitu saja dan tercurah seluruhnya untuk Haruno Sakura seorang.

Sampai saat ini, ia tak pernah menceritakan tentang hubungan _affair _antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia tak mau Hinata merasakan perihnya sakit hati. Ia tak mau adik manisnya terluka. Ia tak mau gadis yang dicintainya itu merasakan pedihnya kekecewaan.

Ya, seorang Hyuuga Neji memang mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

_**BERSAMBUNG…**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Jeng jeng jeeeeenggg!**_

_**Hola, back to Hydrilla. Akhirnya bisa update jugaa~ #tebarconfetti \(^O^)/**_

_**Bagaimana chapter 1 ini? Udah kupanjangin lhoo, sekitar 3000-an words. Semoga suka yaaa. ;)**_

_**Maaf karena updatenya lama. Di fanfic Thief aku udah bilang kan, kalo laptopku disita papa? Hiks :'( Tapi udah balik kok, XD**_

_**Dan oh ya, Neji memang suka ama adeknya sendiri. Saya juga sebenarnya suka banget ama cerita incest, terutama Hyuugacest ;3 Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa suka juga? :D**_

_**Kalau yang nggak suka, maaf yaa :( Paling hanya perasaan Neji ke Hina doang kok, yg bagian incest nggak sampai menjurus ke adegan mature :)**_

_**Silakan tebak, siapa si pria berambut perak yang ditolong Sakura. Ayooo~ siapa yang tahu siapa sebenarnya dia? Fufufufufu~**_

_**Thanks a lot to the reviewers :D [ Milkyways99, UchiHaruno Arisa, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, cruderabelica, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, Luca Marvell, hanazono yuri, Mulberry Redblack, Aphrodite Girl 13, Hanna Hoshiko, white moon uchiha, Cerise Liebe, Hatake Ridafi kun, zey-yenns28, Zhao Mei Mei, Rainy Elfath, Akiko Rin, Seijuurou Eisha-chan, Pink Uchiha,**__**Guest, L, Guest **__,__**Natsumo Kagerou,**__**Alien, Uchiha Yui-chan, **__**sinyorita sslovers, Akira Fly, pitalica, Franceour, hachikodesuka, univplaygirl**__, __**Myuuga Arai, Alifa Cherry Blossom, Audy Rai, Dark Courriel, Saga Desu, Cherry Camui, Nuria23agazta] Thanks guys! You're rock guys! :')**_

_**Maaf belom bisa balas non log-in **____** Maaf juga kalau di fanfic ini masih banyak kesalahan :''((**_

_**Arigatou yang udah baca sampai sini ;3 **_

_**Berikan komentar kalian tentang chapter ini yaaa~ ;)**_

_**Salam,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: It's Hurt

Sosok itu, lelaki dengan _kimono _lusuhnya berjalan cepat di antara gelapnya malam. Matanya berkilat, memandang penuh kebencian ke arah istana _Konoha _yang berdiri megah. Tubuhnya semakin bergerak cepat, seringan kapas yang melayang ia menyusup di antara helai pagar menjulang dan bangunan lain. Seringaian hadir begitu saja, saat ia berhasil memasuki istana.

Matanya awas mengawasi tiap pergerakan. Kilatan matanya memancarkan hawa remeh akan longgarnya penjagaan istana Konoha. Hingga ia tiba di suatu pintu yang tampak temaram dengan cahaya lilin yang menerobos di sela-sela lukisan pintu. Lelaki itu melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan bahwa ia ada di posisi aman.

Tangannya terjulur, menggeser pintu itu dengan perlahan. Dan matanya membulat melihat siapa yang terbaring di _futon. _

Uchiha Sasuke dan-

… -Haruno Sakura yang menggenggam erat tangan sang raja.

.

.

_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONCUBINE**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2 : It's Hurt**_

_**.**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat di terima dengan senang hati ^^**_

_**-oOo-**_

Lelaki itu tampak tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Padahal, ia memakai kacamata bulat super tebal untuk menunjang penglihatannya. Mata gelapnya tampak mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memicing. Lama ia tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Tak lama, seringaian hadir di bibir tipisnya.

Otaknya kini berpikir cepat. _Mungkin sedikit bermain akan sangat menyenangkan, _pikirnya. Ia dengan berjingkat melalui ruangan itu. Mencari dan terus mencari. Hingga ia tiba di sebuah pintu besar lainnya. Matanya kembali memicing ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Ribuan buku kuno dan gulungan-gulungan ada di sana. Dengan telaten, ia mencari.

Diacaknya susunan buku, dilemparnya gulungan-gulungan yang dianggap tak penting olehnya. Di sela-sela minimnya cahaya, ia terus mencari. Ia mencari sebuah perkamen yang akan mengungkapkan segala kilas balik masa lalu. Catatan yang di tulis tangan oleh Yang Mulia Madara sebelum meninggal. Tulisan tentang sebab khusus terjadinya perang yang terjadi beberapa puluh tahun silam. Sebuah gulungan yang akan membangkitkan perang lagi. Sebuah gulungan tentang dendam kesumat.

Suara derap langkah para penjaga yang berkeliling menyadarkannya. Jika ia tetap di sini, ia akan ketahuan. Ia berdecih sebelum menggeser jendela. Di balik temaramnya bulan, ia menyusup di sela-sela semak belukar.

.

.

Sang fajar masih malu-malu menyapa. Gurisan jingga itu hanya secarik menghiasi gugusan _horizon _yang masih gelap. Tetapi, cicitan burung sudah mulai menyapa. Semilir angin menggoyahkan ranting-ranting pohon hingga mengetuk-ngetuk jendela berhias lukisan sungai dan pohon _Sakura _yang ada pada kamar Sasuke. Lelaki itu terbangun. Suhu tubuhnya sudah menurun.

Mata gelapnya memandang pada gundukan berbalut _kimono _yang tidur sambil bersimpuh di samping kanannya. Wanita itu masih terpejam erat, dengan helaan napas yang masih teratur. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus helaian merah muda itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sakura…."

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sakura terbangun. Ia meringis pelan merasakan punggungnya yang terasa sakit akibat tidur sambil bersimpuh semalaman. Namun, ia segera mengabaikannya. Begitu Sakura tersadar, ia langsung berhambur ke pelukan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-_kun? _Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hn," seringai Sasuke. Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sakura, memegangnya dengan erat sebelum menggulingkannya di atas _futon. _Kini, ia menindih Sakura.

"Sa-Sas-"

Perkataannya terhenti saat Sasuke menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Bibir dingin itu membelai bibirnya dengan lembut meski ada kesan menuntut. Wajah Sakura sontak memerah, tubuhnya terasa bergetar menikmati belaian Sasuke.

Mereka berdua masih larut dalam cumbuan tanpa menyadari bahwa sosok Uchiha Hinata memandangi mereka dengan mata terbelalak. Tubuhnya kaku seketika. Aliran darahnya seolah berhenti. Mulutnya tak dapat terkatup saat melihat semuanya. Saat Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura, saat wanita itu terbangun hingga Sasuke yang mencium Sakura.

Hantinya berdenyut sakit. Padahal, niat awalnya ia ingin membangunkan Sasuke dan menanyakan apakah keadaan lelaki itu sudah lebih baik. Namun, pandangan yang kini menyambutnya membuat sistem saraf pusatnya tak bereaksi. Otaknya kini beku, tak dapat berpikir sama sekali. Meski hatinya terus berontak mengatakan untuk pergi dari sana. Tetapi kakinya tak mampu. Padahal, semalam ia tak berani tidur bersama Sasuke agar lelaki itu dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Perlahan demi perlahan, tetesan air mata itu menuruni pipi pucatnya. Menganak sungai tanpa bisa ia cegah. Tubuhnya kini bergetar. Hatinya terasa tertusuk ribuan hujaman belati.

"Sas-Sasu…."

Desahan Sakura terdengar, merasuk ke dalam gendang telinga Hinata. Ia melihat semuanya, saat suaminya kini asyik mencumbu leher Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Api cemburu dan amarah berkobar dalam dadanya. Tapi, ia tak sanggup. Tak sanggup jika meledakkannya sekarang.

_Lari! Lari! Lari!_

Hatinya terus berontak menyuruhnya pergi dari sana. Tubuhnya masih kaku. Sedangkan air mata terus menerus melesak keluar, tak bisa ia cegah. Ia berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berhasil. Dengan cepat, ia berlari. Berlari dan terus berlari tanpa memedulikan _kimono_nya yang kini kotor, tubuhnya yang terseok karena menginjak _kimono _panjangnya sendiri.

Hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh. Jatuh di beranda istana yang menghadap langsung ke taman bunga. Ia terisak di sana. Getaran tubuhnya semakin kencang. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk marah. Marah atas dirinya sendiri yang menghalangi kebahagiaan orang lain.

Ia tahu, suaminya tak pernah sekalipun mencintainya. Lelaki itu mencintai Haruno Sakura seorang. Ia sadar betul akan hal itu. Bagaimana Sasuke mencumbu wanita itu, bagaimana kerisauan Sasuke menghilang hanya dengan genggaman tangan Haruno Sakura. Tapi, rasa egoismenya masih ada di sana. Di bagian terdalam relung hatinya. Ia mencintai lelaki itu, dan ia ingin memiliki lelaki itu seorang. Hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata-_hime?"_

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia mendongak dan menatap sendu kakaknya. Dan tangisannya pecah begitu saja saat Neji memeluknya. Ia ingin menumpahkan segalanya pada sang kakak. Ia ingin mengatakan apa yang membuatnya kacau seperti ini. Tapi, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Hanya isakan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

"_Nii-sama… ho-hont__ō__ ni gomennasai, hiks. _Aku… hiks, aku melanggar janjiku pada _nii-sama _untuk tidak menangis lagi, hiks."

Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Hatinya ikut berjengit sakit. Melihat Hinata menangis adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya di muka bumi. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Rasa bersalah itu melingkupinya. Memeluknya dalam bayang-bayang lembah dosa. Ia mencintai adiknya, hal itu tak terbantahkan. Tapi, ia tak bisa memiliki Hinata untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu Hinata mencintai Sasuke. Dan ia merelakan cintanya asal Hinata bahagia.

Iris bulannya digenangi air mata. Isakan lirih dari Hinata membuatnya begitu pedih. Dikecupnya kening Hinata dengan penuh kasih. Salahkah apa yang dilakukannya? Salahkah jika ia masih berusaha menutupi kebenaran meski Hinata kini sepertinya telah mengetahui hal tersebut? Ia yakin betul apa penyebab Hinata menangis. Tanpa sengaja, ia tadi mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Sasuke. Dan tentu saja ia mampu menebak apa yang telah terjadi.

Kebenciannya semakin menguat. Wajah Sakura terbayang-bayang di benaknya. Ia menggeram pelan. Sungguh, ia berjanji akan membuat Haruno Sakura menderita karena membuat wanita yang dicintainya menangis.

"Menangislah Hinata, tumpahkan semua bebanmu padaku."

.

.

Sakura mendorong Sasuke saat mendengar langkah kaki. Ia segera membenahi _kimono _yang dikenakannya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Bagaimana jika ia ketahuan?

Sasuke memandangnya dengan tanda tanya besar yang ada dalam pikirannya. Apa yang salah? Bukankah tadi Sakura menikmatinya? Lalu, kenapa ia mendorong Sasuke seperti itu?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Sakura. Ia dapat melihat _emerald _itu bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku mendengar langkah kaki," jawabnya. "Ini gawat, Sasuke-_kun. _Bisa saja kita ketahuan."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir." Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Hampir saja Sakura akan tenggelam dalam ciuman Sasuke jika ia tak mempertahankan kesadarannya. Ia menghentikan ciuman itu dan kembali merapikan _kimono_nya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan.

"_Go-gomen, _Sasuke-_kun. _Aku ada pasien."

Sakura segera bangkit dan berlari dengan wajah merona. Sasuke hanya berdecih dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia ada rakyat yang harus dipimpinnya, dan juga rapat dengan para jenderal untuk memepertahankan wilayah kerajaan dari serangan musuh. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke singgahsananya.

Sakura berlari di sepanjang koridor istana. Langkahnya menggema di pagi yang tenang. Tetapi, ayunan kakinya terhenti ketika melihat kakak-adik yang tengah berpelukan. Matanya menangkap bayangan Neji yang mengecup kening adiknya yang tengah terisak dalam pelukannya.

Sakura membatu. Ia ingin melangkah pergi namun tak mampu. Hinata tak sadar dengan keberadannya. Tetapi, Neji menyadarinya. Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu mengeraskan tatapannya.

Sakura tersentak saat dihujami tatapan membunuh dari lelaki bangsawan itu. Jantung berpacu dengan cepat ketika Neji memandangnya seolah-olah ia akan dibunuh saat itu juga. Tubuhnya kaku, tenggorokannya tercekat. Kobaran kebencian itu tergambar dengan nyata di kedua manik sepucat bulan purnama itu.

Helaan napasnya terhenti saat Neji, dengan seringai menyeramkan mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa suara. Dengan derikan gigi yang saling beradu, picingan mata, juga api kebencian yang semakin menyala dahsyat.

'_Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Haruno Sakura.'_

.

.

Langkah lunglai, wajah pucat, dan binar penuh semangat yang menghilang adalah hal yang melekat dalam diri Haruno Sakura sekarang. Ia hanya menjawab dengan senyum penuh keterpaksaan saat beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Tatapan Neji pagi tadi masih tergambar jelas dalam benaknya. Ia yakin, Neji pasti sudah tahu segala hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Apa Hinata juga telah mengetahuinya? Sepertinya iya jika melihat Hinata pagi tadi menangis dalam pelukan kakaknya. Memangnya apa yang menyebabkan Hinata menangis kecuali hubungannya dengan sang suami yang memang kurang baik?

Kini rasa sesal itu memenuhi rongga hatinya. Mencengkram erat sanubarinya, dan membenturkan pikirannya. Ia sadar, ia yang seharusnya pergi dari hubungan yang rumit ini. Kalau dipikir lagi, ia yang patut ditendang. Sakura tak memiliki status seperti Hinata yang telah resmi menjadi istri Sasuke. Ia hanya benalu yang seharusnya disingkirkan. Memikirkannya sepanjang jalan lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Sakura pusing.

Sakura sadar siapa posisinya. Ia hanya kaum jelata yang kebetulan memiliki kemampuan medis yang mumpuni. Ia bukan seorang puteri, bukan pula seorang bangsawan. Ia adalah kaum budak yang kebetulan diselamatkan oleh keluarga bangsawan Uchiha.

Sekarang, ia serba salah. Ia akui, ia memang mencintai Sasuke sedari ia masih menjadi seorang remaja cengeng yang tak bisa apa-apa hingga sekarang. Tapi, ia juga tak mau merusak rumah tangga orang. Ia ingin berhenti, ia ingin pergi menjauh. Namun, lengan Sasuke menahannya dengan erat. Dan jika lelaki itu yang memintanya sendiri, ia tak mampu berkutik.

Sebagai seorang wanita, ia juga merasakan sakit jika lelaki yang dicintai malah memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain. Pasti rasanya sangat sakit dan pedih. Jangankan untuk diduakan, rasanya cemburu saja sudah menyesakkan.

'_Sakura, dia Tuanmu. Layani dia dengan baik, ne?'_

Kata-kata itu terngiang begitu saja di telinganya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. _Apa sekarang aku melayaninya dengan baik, _Kaa-san? _Posisiku sekarang sangat sulit, kau tahu? _Batinnya miris. Ia percepat langkah kakinya menuju rumah mengingat ia memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab penting untuk mengurus pasien yang ditolongnya kemarin. Seorang lelaki berambut perak yang kehilangan ingatan.

.

.

"_Ne, _Tuan, kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura tersenyum pada lelaki yang kini tengah menundukkan wajahnya. Kilasan kesedihan terpancar dengan kuat membuat Sakura bingung. Ditaruhnya nampan berisi sarapan pagi, _ocha _hangat, juga ramuan obat di sebuah meja kecil samping _futon _yang digelar untuk lelaki itu.

"_A-anoo…." _Lelaki itu tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Arigat__ō_untuk sudah menolongku."

Sakura tersenyum dan menyodorkan _ocha _hangat pada lelaki itu. "Sudah tugasku sebagai tabib, Tuan."

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan menyesap dengan perlahan cairan hangat itu. Kemudian, lelaki berambut perak itu memakan sarapan paginya dalam diam. Sakura masih setia mengawasi gerak-geriknya hingga ia menghabiskan ramuan obatnya.

"_A-anoo… A_-anda…." Lelaki itu tampak ragu-ragu bicara. "… -Anda siapa?"

Ingin sekali Sakura tertawa atas kepolosan lelaki itu, tapi ditahannya. Ia mengulum senyumanya sebelum menjawab, "Panggil aku Sakura."

"Baiklah Sakura-_san, _kau bisa memanggilku Kabuto."

"He?" Sakura sangat terkejut saat lelaki itu menyebutkan namanya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan ingatanmu kembali?"

"Um… semalam aku bermimpi. Banyak orang yang memanggil-manggil dengan sebutan 'Kabuto.' Jadi, kupikir itu namaku," jelasnya.

"Aa," Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Banyaklah istirahat, Kabuto-_san. _Semoga kau cepat pulih kembali."

Sakura berdiri dan merapikan _kimono _berwarna merah pudarnya saat Kabuto mengangguk. Kemudian wanita itu meninggalkan Kabuto yang tengah menyeringai. Ia tak menyadarinya karena telah membalikkan badan dan menggeser pintu.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto melangkah dengan tergesa di sepanjang koridor istana Konoha. Ia memakai _kimono _untuk pria berwarna kuning cerah. Sebilah _samurai _tersemat di pinggangnya. Napasnya memburu, sedangkan ayunan kakinya semakin cepat. Ia sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri perjamuan istana karena telat bangun pagi. Salahnya juga yang tak bisa tertidur dengan nyaman karena banyak hal terus-menerus mengganggu pikirannya.

Ia menggeser sebuah pintu dengan lukisan guguran daun _momiji. _Melangkah dengan tenang dan berusaha untuk tak membuat suara. Pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan yang tampak lengang itu. Kemudian, tangannya terjulur untuk menggeser letak sebuah almari tua penuh debu yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Dibelakangnya, terdapat sebuah pintu. Ia mengembalikan letak almari itu sebelum memasuki ruangan di balik pintu.

Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa pada beberapa lelaki yang telah hadir terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut sehitam arang. Ia tampak menggaruk kepala pirangnya saat melihat tatapan tajam Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasuke-_sama. _

"_Gomen, gomen. _Aku hanya terlambat bangun tadi –semalam aku tak bisa tidur," katanya beralasan.

"Tidak bisa tidur atau terlalu asyik meniduri wanita hingga kau kelelahan?" Timpal lelaki pucat di samping Naruto.

"Hei! Jangan asal bicara, kau, Sai! Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita," sangkal lelaki pirang itu. Ia mengacungkan tangannya untuk menjitak Sai, tapi dicegah oleh hadangan _kunai _dari pria pucat itu.

Sai tersenyum, "Kemarin aku melihat kau asyik bermain dengan salah satu _geisha."_

"Hei! Aku tak pernah melakukannya! Jangan menipu, kau! Awas saja kau akan kuhajar! Rasakan in-"

"Cukup, Naruto."

Geraman rendah dari Sasuke membuat pertengkaran itu terhenti. Sai tampak tenang-tenang saja, sedangkan Naruto masih menggerutu pelan.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, terletak di ruangan rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa _punggawa _penting dalam _bagan_ kerajaan. Hanya pendar dari lentera yang menerangi ruangan tersebut. Sebuah meja kayu nan kokoh, beserta beberapa bantal sebagai alas duduk melengkapi ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu adalah tempat rahasia untuk perundingan militer dan urusan kerajaan yang terhitung rahasia lainnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Hanya sebuah kata tanya, tapi semua yang hadir di sana tahu bahwa itu kata menuntut. Tuntutan penyelidikan yang hampir sebulan lamanya telah dilaksanakan.

"Mata-mata _Anbu _melapor bahwa ada mata-mata dari kerajaan Otogakure yang menyusup di lingkungan kerajaan Konoha," lapor Sai. Ia adalah ketua devisi _Anbu. _Jadi, ia yang mengatur, memerintah, dan melapor setiap gerak-gerik _Anbu _pada Sasuke.

"Merepotkan," keluh salah satu pria yang ada di sana. Adalah Nara Shikamaru sang ahli strategi untuk perang dan pertahanan Konoha.

"Whoa? Benarkah?" Naruto tampak antusias. Namun, sedetik kemudian, ia tampak berpikir. "Kemarin, Sakura-_chan _menolong seorang lelaki berambut perak yang tengah sekarat. Aku semula mencurigainya, tapi apa mata-mata akan babak belur seperti itu? Lukanya tampak sangat nyata, lho."

Mata Sasuke tampak membelalak. "Sakura…?"

"Um!" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman.

Ia tak tahu ada dua ekspresi wajah yang berbeda. Yang pertama, ialah Sasuke yang nampak terkejut –namun tak terlalu kentara. Ia tak menyangka Sakura tak melaporkan hal itu padanya. Gejolak panas itu hadir dalam dada. Ia merasa tak suka jika Sakura peduli pada lelaki lain. Ia tak pernah suka.

Yang kedua, ialah Hyuuga Neji. Rahangnya mengeras dan terkatup rapat. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas tiap tetes air mata yang keluar dari mata indah adiknya. Masih mendengar dengan jelas tiap iasakan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil adiknya. Dan ia tak akan pernah memaafkan hal itu.

"Merepotkan, huh! Kita tak bisa sembarangan menghakimi. Naruto, kau pantau terus apa yang dilakukan lelaki yang ditolong oleh Sakura. Lagipula, mata-mata itu sepertinya belum mendapatkan hal penting yang kuyakini apa 'itu.' Kutekankan, kita tak boleh gegabah," jelas Shikamaru.

Yang lain mengangguk takzim. Tanpa kata menyetujui pernyataan Shikamaru.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menyesap _ocha _yang diberikan oleh pelayan kepadanya. Sore itu, ia menghabiskan waktunya seperti biasa. Tetapi, pikirannya kini berselaput mendung. Tiba-tiba saja kerinduannya akan sang Kakak, dan juga keluarga yang telah lama meninggalkannya hadir, seiring dengan rintik-rintik gerimis yang datang menyerbu bumi. Musim semi baru dimulai, tetapi sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa.

Kini, ia berada di beranda bagian belakang istananya. Menghadap langsung ke arah gugusan gunung yang dipahat Tuhan dengan sempurna. Hamparan _aster_ menghias di halaman belakang istana. Menyejukkan mata yang memandang. Ia berdiam diri dalam keheningan, tiada seorangpun yang menemaninya. _Kimono _kebesarannya adalah satu-satunya pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya saat ini –yang melindunginya dari terpaan angin nakal.

'_Suatu saat, kau akan menjadi raja yang hebat, Ot__ō__t__ō__.'_

Perkataan kakaknya terngiang kembali dalam telinga. Kelopak matanya menyembunyikan permata sehitam jelaga dari terpaan cahaya, terpejam menikmati setiap derik ranting yang dimainkan angin. Ia menghela napas sesaat setelah matanya kembali terbuka.

"Aku tak pernah bisa menjadi raja yang dapat dijadikan panutan sepertimu, _nii-chan."_

Sasuke meletakkan kembali cangkir yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya. Ia menatap langit yang kelabu, dengan segaris pendar oranye keemasan di ufuk barat. Warna nila menghias di ujungnya. Ratusan kali berpikir, ia tak pernah mengerti. Mengapa kakaknya mau melepas jabatan hanya demi seorang gadis pelayan yang kumuh. Tapi itu dulu. Dan sekarang, ia merasakan hal sama seperti apa yang kakaknya rasakan.

Ia tahu, ia salah. Amat sangat tahu malahan. Tetapi, egoisme yang melekat pada dirinya sungguh besar. Ia tak mau mengecewakan almarhum orang tua dan kakeknya –sebab itulah ia menerima perjodohan itu. Tapi, ia juga tak mau melepas Sakura –karena Sakura hanya miliknya dan ia tak akan pernah mau melepasnya sampai kapan pun. Dan sekarang, ia menjadi egois. Melakukan keduanya meski tahu, ada pihak yang tersakiti karenanya.

Pelipisnya serasa berdenyut. Pening memikirkan segala hal yang terjadi selama ini. Belum lagi, ia mendapat kabar dari mata-mata kerajaannya bahwa, kerajaan Otogakure akan menyerang kerajaannya. Memicu perang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia akui bahwa dirinya serakah, tapi tak pernah seserakah seperti para pemimpin kerajaan Otogakure yang ingin merebut wilayah Konoha yang subur. Meski tahu bahwa di Konoha telah ada pemerintahan yang kuat dan berdaulat.

Tiba-tiba, ingatannya melaju ke beberapa tahun silam. Saat itu, ia pertama kali diajak Ayahnya untuk berburu ke hutan –ia berusia sekitar tujuh tahun ketika itu. Saat itu pula, pertama kali matanya bersirobok dengan mata teduh seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis mungil itu tampak kurus, dengan baju kumal yang melekat di kulit susunya. Kemudian, sang Ayah mengadopsi Sakura. Sakura bisa menjadi salah satu pelayan yang mengurusmu, kata Ayahnya saat itu. Sasuke kecil hanya mengangguk. Dan begitu tersadar, Sasuke tak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok Haruno Sakura. Meski mereka telah beranjak dewasa.

Sasuke menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia tak bisa berspekulasi tentang apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ia percaya bahwa Tuhan itu ada. Maka, ia akan membiarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai kehendak Tuhan. Yang ia lakukan adalah mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

.

.

Haruno Sakura memandangi aliran sungai yang semakin menderas. Unjung _kimono _berwarna biru lembut yang dikenakannya telah basah, terkena cipratan air saat ia melangkah. Pegangan payung terselip di jemari tangan kirinya. Melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan air hujan yang tidak terlalu deras. Kini, ia tengah berdiri di atas sebuah jembatan yang sepi.

Beberapa meter dari Sakura, Hyuuga Neji bersidekap tangan. _Kimono _putihnya basah oleh air hujan, tapi ia tak peduli. Matanya memicing, memandang tajam Haruno Sakura yang masih berdiam diri.

"Kau harus meninggalkan Sasuke," ucapnya tajam. Kata-kata itu terucap pelan dan datar, namun terselip nada perintah di sana.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Neji. Ia tersenyum, senyuman tipis yang tak mencapai ujung matanya. "Maafkan aku, Hyuuga-_san. _Aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Neji menggeram marah. Tangannya terkepal. Napasnya memburu seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang menggebu. Ia terus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tak membunuh Sakura saat itu juga.

Dicengkramnya bahu Sakura yang ringkih. Ia menatap tajam tepat di mata Sakura. "Kau harus meninggalkannya! Tak sadarkah kau, bahwa kau adalah perusak rumah tangga orang?!"

Sakura masih tetap tersenyum, meski matanya dengan jelas memancarkan kesedihan. Mereka masih tetap bertatapan. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit –entah dari perkataan Neji, atau cengkraman lelaki itu. "Aku tahu, aku amat sangat tahu."

'_Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi.'_

Sekelebat bayangan Sasuke kecil yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu, juga sosok Sasuke yang telah beranjak dewasa yang mengucapkan hal yang sama menari-nari di pikirannya. Ia telah berjanji, dan ia tak bisa mengingkari janji itu. Lagipula, hatinya terpaut hanya untuk Sasuke. Dan ia tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Tak terasa, setetes air mata turun dari _emerald_nya. Entah rasa sakit tentang apalagi yang menghujam ulu hatinya. Meski pun demikian, sang bibir masih membuat sebuah kurva yang terlihat amat sangat dipaksakan. Neji sedikit tersentak saat melihat air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Neji tak menyangka jika wanita itu merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat pedih –tergambar jelas dari kilau hutan itu yang meredup. Tapi, ia memaksa hatinya untuk tak mengasihani wanita itu sama sekali. Ia tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya benar. Jadi, ia tetap mempertahankan asumsinya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke –tak akan pernah bisa. Maafkan aku, aku tahu aku telah menyakiti adikmu. Tapi sungguh, aku hanya menjalankan takdir yang ditulis _Kami-sama." _

Neji mengendurkan cengkramannya. Otaknya terasa kosong sekarang. Takdir _Kami-sama _ia bilang? Bagaimana dengan ia yang mencintai adiknya sendiri? Apa itu juga takdir Tuhan? Omong kosong. Perasaan itu dari hati, bukan ditentukan Tuhan. Tuhan memang memberi takdir, tapi manusia bebas memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri.

Ia berdecih, sebelum melangkah pergi dari sana. Sekelebat bayangan saat Sakura menangis dengan tersenyum membayang dalam benaknya. Ia menggeram, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan orang yang dibencinya, mungkin.

Jadi, apa yang ia rasakan sekarang? Ia tak tahu. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Semuanya menjadi rumit sekarang.

.

.

Sakura masih memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin saat Sasuke datang menyusup ke kamarnya. Pandangannya kosong dan menerawang. Bahkan saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang, ia sama sekali tak bereaksi.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Hn?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak. Namun, ia cepat menguasai dirinya. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Kau datang?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kilat kesedihan menyambar di sepasang mata yang selalu dapat menyejukkan hatinya.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura tahu, ada nada menuntut dari kedua kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia menggeleng dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki yang mengklaim bahwa ia adalah miliknya seorang. Jujur, hatinya sedang gelisah dan tidak tenang sekarang. Ia merasa bahwa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Tapi, ia tak tahu apa. Mungkin instingnya yang berbicara.

Selain itu pula, perkataan Neji masih terngiang di benaknya. Dan ia tak bisa mengabaikan perkataan itu begitu saja. Ia merasa lebih hina lagi sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berharap, semuanya akan segera berlalu.

"Katakan, Sakura!"

Perintah Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap tepat dikedua manik Sasuke yang gelap tak berdasar. Ia selalu merasa tenggelam dalam kilau _onyx _yang kini mentapnya sedikit khawatir.

Ia tersenyum, "Hanya ada beberapa hal yang mengusik pikiranku. Tapi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Aku yakin."

Sasuke tak lekas percaya, namun ia tak bertanya lebih jauh. Mereka berdua kemudian berbaring di atas _futon. _Entah pikiran dari mana yang menyergapnya, karena Sasuke kini menyeringai. Ia kemudian bangkit dan langsung menindih Sakura. Wanita berambut _pink _itu tersentak, dan ia langsung menyadari adanya tanda 'bahaya' yang berdering di otaknya.

Namun, Sakura tak bisa berontak saat Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut. Semakin turun, mencumbu lehernya dengan penuh perasaan. Membuatnya melayang hingga langit ke tujuh. Semua perlakuan Sasuke membuat lelaki itu seolah memujanya, seolah mengatakan bahwa hanya Sakuralah yang diinginkan lelaki itu.

Ia tak sadar lagi saat _kimono_nya telah terlepas. Hanya selembar selimut tipis dan juga tubuh Sasuke yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dari dinginnya malam. Kulit mereka saling bergesekkan, saling mengelus tiap jengkal tubuh masing-masing. Mendadak semuanya memutih ketika Sasuke semakin intensif mencumbunya. Tiap helaan napas lelaki itu yang menerpa kulitnya seakan membiusnya, meracuninya untuk hanya mengingat Uchiha Sasuke seorang. Sakura bagaikan terhempas ke awan.

Desahannya menggema di malam yang sunyi saat Sasuke memacu tubuhnya semakin beringas. Peluh menetes dari tubuh kedua anak Adam tersebut. Kalungan kedua lengan Sakura di leher Sasuke, juga tiap erangan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu bagaikan setruman listrik yang menghantar tiap nafsu dan cinta ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bibir itu kembali tertaut, menyembunyikan suara-suara kenikmatan yang cukup memalukan keluar dari mulut sang pria. Hingga pada hentakan terakhir, Sasuke menyemburkan benih-benihnya ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Mengecap rasa manis dari masing-masing pribadi. Saling memeluk seolah tak ingin kehilangan sang pasangan. Kemudian, tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya mata yang berbinar juga senyuman yang terpeta pada kedua bibir yang menyatakan segalanya. Semua benda yang ada di sana, adalah saksi mati atas bersatunya kedua anak Hawa tersebut. Bahkan aura cinta terpancar begitu jelas, membuat iri Rama dan Sinta. Tak lama, mereka berdua jatuh tertidur dengan saling mereguk kehangatan melalui dekapan masing-masing.

Biarlah, biarlah mereka tertidur dalam dekapan bulan dan bintang. Biarkan mereka terbuai angin yang menyusup melalui lubang ventilasi di kamar Sakura –yang menyapu lembut tubuh mereka. Biarkan mereka berpeluk damai, tanpa memikirkan satu hal pun yang mengacaukan pikiran mereka. Biarkan mereka tertidur dalam alunan melodi malam dari binatang dan gesekan dedaunan.

Dan biarkan mereka melupakan sejenak hal-hal kejam yang ada di bumi. Biarkan mereka beristirahat sejenak dari kepenatan hidup, yang menguras tenaga dan batin mereka.

Meski mereka tak menyadari, adanya sosok lain yang kini tinggal seatap dengan Sakura. Sang pasien baru yang masih di rawat dengan isntensif oleh Sakura pasti mendengar tiap desahan yang menggema dengan bebas dari kamar itu.

_**BERSAMBUNG…**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Yoo! Maaf untuk update yang ngaret banget :') Keasyikan main di game center membuatku lupa atas kewajiban, hehehe :'3 **_

_**Ini udah kupanjangin, sekitar 4k+ :'D**_

_**Ternyata lebih asyik bikin lime disbanding lemon. Saya nggak perlu bergetar, ato liat kanan kiri supaya nggak ketahuan. Dan ngejelasin adegan mature-nya gak terlalu banyak, juga gak perlu eksplisitan segala X'D**_

_**Maaf belom bisa balas review non log-in, maaf buat nggak nulis nama kalian, para reviewer di chap lalu, maaf untuk segala typo, dan kesalahan lain.**_

_**Saya mau lanjut ngetik chap 3 dulu /o/**_

_**Thanks a lot for YOU who like to read my story and gimme feedback :'D Sangkyuu :***_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
